Just a Plasma Girl
by MPSpitFire
Summary: Cherry is just regular and average Team Plasma grunt and so is her friend Avery. It wasn't until Cherry made friends with a special legendary Pokemon and had experiences with her watchog, Birch, that changed her view on the world around her. Not so average anymore is she?


Just a Plasma Girl

Chapter 1:

Hi there… this is a weird but cool story. My name is Cherry and well you can't really tell the difference between me and any other Team Plasma grunt. I have the orange hair and the blue eyes along with the crazy outfit. The only thing that makes me different is that I two beauty marks, one on each cheek and I wear cherry lip gloss. Also my hips are bigger than the other girls and my chest is small. So anyway here I am living in the palace just like every other Plasma girl. Did I mention my roommate is a guy? Well he is and his name is Avery. He wears his hair in his face even though he's not supposed to but he doesn't care.

Anyway Avery and I are different in small ways but still different. If you ever asked a Plasma girl what they wanted, they would say "Lord N." He is one attractive individual. I mean we want to get close to him but we all look the same to him so he wouldn't dare waste his time with any of us.

My adventure in life didn't really begin until Articuno and I bonded like trainer and pokémon. He and I grew close to each other as best friends. I never thought that I would be friends or close with a legendary pokémon before. So this story will also explain how Articuno and I meet and grow close. Avery is also deeply involved. My relationship with Team Plasma itself was never really a piece of cake. I never liked it but I never really disliked it either.

I joined because I was in love with the idea of giving pokémon freedom until I realized they are with you by choice. My watchog helped me realize that on the day I tried to let him go, which is where I'll start telling my story.

I sat there at midnight in front of the palace with Birch, my watchog, standing in front of me. He just stared at me quietly. I gently removed his sunglasses and neatly placed them in my pocket. I scratched his head softly and hugged him tightly. "You and I had some good times together, Birch. I have to stick my code and beliefs now. Pokémon should be free, not have to submit to a trainer." I said softly. He looked back at me and just grunted.

"Good bye Birch." He whispered as I kissed his forehead. I stood up and wiped the tears from eyes and started heading back into the palace. Birch followed me and hugged my leg. I looked down at him and pried him from my leg. "Birch you're free now." I said as I nudged him in the direction he should be going. He shook his head and ran in front of the palace doors. He stood there and stared at me as if he was urging me to go back inside with him. I raised Birch since he was an egg so how could he walk away from me and how could let him go so easily. I walked over to him and wiped more tears from my eyes. I pulled out the sunglasses from my pocket and placed them back on him. I grabbed his paw and we walked back into the palace together. "Thank you Birch." I said sweetly. He nodded his head in response.

I realized that he was with me because he and I were good friends. I knew that I didn't belong with Team Plasma the way I thought I did. I wasn't sure how to tell Avery about the moment of tears I shared with Birch just then.

When I walked into my dorm with Birch I saw Avery lying on his bed with dirty magazine in his hands. He looked over at me and smiled devilishly. "Just couldn't let the little guy could you?" he asked as he sat up. I patted Birch's head.

"He and I are too close to leave each other. He taught me about the importance of our friendship today. Maybe you and Jenny should have the same experience." I replied as I started to strip away my uniform. He just sarcastically nodded his head.

"Right but Jenny is still a patrat."

"Maybe you should train her more instead of spending your time reading a bunch of dirty magazines." I said as I pulled my t-shirt down and my shorts up. I could tell Birch agreed with me. Avery just blew some hair out his face and smiled at me once more.

"I personally enjoy my 'dirty magazine' time." He said followed by several dirty giggles.

"Well you should hide them because they might be gone in the morning." I replied as I gave him a sharp look. He just placed his magazine in his lap and continued to smile at me. I climbed up the ladder that lead up to the top bunk of the bunk bed. Birch lied down at the end of the bed and went right to sleep. I looked around and sighed tiredly.

"Our room is so small." I said loudly.

"Well we're nothing but grunts. Do you want a bigger room? Cause this is all we're gonna get." Avery replied.

"Shut up… I was just thinking out loud." I answered quickly.

"Night, Cherry."

I leaned over my bunk and saw Avery getting into bed. "Aren't you gonna turn off the light?" I asked. He looked up and got up. He turned the lamp off and got back into bed. "Night Cherry… and you're welcome." His voice echoed through the new but somewhat comforting darkness.

"Night Avery, and thank you." I replied tiredly.

With that as my final words for the night I went right to sleep. I could feel Birch's breathing moving the mattress very gently. It helped me feel good and it made feel safe knowing that Birch will always be by my side.


End file.
